Grades 11 and 12
by angel9508
Summary: Jimmy has a new girlfiriend, Manny and Jt together.But when a girl from Manny's past comes along,trouble is near.
1. Default Chapter

Degrassi: The Next Generation  
  
This is about all the characters. Emma, Sean, JT, Toby, and more are in year 11. Jimmy and friends are in year 12. This is what they do in their years. Manny was never pregnant in this. She has gotten over Craig.  
  
Chapter 1: The New Year  
  
Manny goes into her bathroom and her big brother is in there. She bangs on the door screaming "My first day of school, I have to come in". Her big brother comes out and lets her in. She takes a quick shower. When she gets her things ready she grabs her keys and rushes out the door screaming "Bye Mommy". She rushes out to get to Emma's house. She hops into her Silver Navigator her mom got her for her 16 birthday. She heads out to Emma's. Emma is getting ready, when she is downstairs two- year old jack is playing with his toys. She kisses him good- bye and goes to the kitchen. She grabs and apple and she hears a knock at the door. Emma's mom opens the door and says hi to Manny. Manny picks up Jack and plays around with him. Emma comes out the kitchen and says "Let's go Manny; you can play with him after school". They go out the door. When they pull up to the school and park their car, they see Jimmy and Chris getting out of their cars. Chris has a Black navigator, and Jimmy a Black Hummer. "Hey baby" says Chris to his girlfriend Emma.  
  
"Hey", she responds they hold hands and get into the building.manny is still in the car putting on lip gloss, and mascara. When Craig and Ashley pull up in Craig's new red corvette. "Hey Jimmy" they say and walk in the building. They all go to homeroom. Manny comes in late and sees Chris and Emma chatting. "Wow, you guys are a little to friendly" She says giggling. She sits down on the other side of Emma, "Whatcha talkin' 'bout?". A guy comes in the door; He looks taller than they remembered. "You forgot about me Manny?" says JT. She gets up. "JT, I didn't forget" she says and hugs him. "Where is the teacher, we've been sitting here for about 5 minutes now" Says Toby. Mr. Raditch come in and tells the class to settle down. Sean is all the way in the back talking to a girl named Alexis. She just started coming to Degrassi in Grade 10.They get a new teacher. A lady comes in the door. She was about 5'7; she had her hair in a bun, and was wearing a skirt and a white blouse, with some black heels. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Stevens; I'm your new teacher. Sorry I'm late; I had to take my son to school. He left his thingsI keep telling him to just come to Degrassi, But he has friends at his school. He's in grade 11 by the way. Enough about my life I'm going to take attendance. This is English. Mrs. Kwan has moved to Grade 10. I will take attendance. Just then a girl walks in; she was about 5'3, she had light skin. She had hazel eyes. She was mixed with Cuban, black, and Caucasian. She walks in and hands Mrs. Stevens a slip. Then a boy in the back says "Are you in this class". She replies "Sorry, I'm in grade 12.And taken." She smiles. Tells the teacher, that there will be a teachers meeting, and Mr. Raditch wanted her to have that. The girl (Christal) walks out.  
  
The 12th Graders sat back as Mr. Simpson (yet again) was giving direction."Ms. Hernandez, don't start this year by being late" Mr. Simpson says. "But Mr. Raditch wanted, me to hand the new teachers some slips" Christal responds, and takes a seat next to her boyfriend Jimmy. "Why didn't you call me yesterday" she whispers. Mr. Simpson tells Christal to move away from Jimmy, because they were doing too much talking. She takes her web cam out of her purse, hooks it up to the computer, and starts looking over at some pics she took of Jimmy. Craig looks at Christal's screen "who took those pics??" he asks. "Umm, I did" she responds. "I didn't know you were into photography". Craig says shocked "good pics though," "thanks but be quiet before Simpson comes." The bell rings and Christal is so glad. She gets out the door, and then she sees Jimmy coming toward her. "Hey, baby." She says." I didn't call because I had to do some stuff, I had to get my car checked too" Jimmy explains. "I have to go to Music; I'll see you in a little while", says Christal. She goes to music. She plays the Snare. She starts playing some beats from the movie Drumline. "You're really good at that" Ashley says. "Thanks, I've been playing since I was 10.Not bragging though." She says twrling her sticks. When Class is over she heads to the bathroom. Jimmy is waiting for her at the class.  
  
Jimmy- Sooo  
  
Christal- So, what?  
  
Jimmy: so, why are you mad at me?  
  
Christal: you really wanna know?  
  
Jimmy: Yeah, I do  
  
Christal: I'm on my period, I get that way. Now I have to go to the bathroom.  
  
She heads to the bathroom.manny is in there, and Emma is arguing about who's the better boyfriend. Christal interrupts them by saying "Mine, is better, now zip it Manuela". (A/N. Christal and Manny are related by Manny.her aunt and Uncle is married.) "Christal, back for another year, to ruin my life". Mann says. "It was already ruined, now would you excuse me". When she gets out the bathroom she sees Jimmy still waiting. "Aww, my little boyfriend, still waiting for me" she says smiling. She leans over and kisses Jimmy on the lips. 


	2. Sean player

Chapter 2: Sean; a player?  
  
JT was walking down the hallway talkin to some student. She was a girl From Manny's old neighbor hood. JT didn't know, she asked JT for some help, on her getting a schedule. When she saw Manny coming out the girls' room, she started grabbing on JT's arm. JT was trying to get her away. Manny walked up to JT. "Hey, honey, walk me to class please." She said to her boyfriend. She then recognizes the girl. "Melissa you slut," Manny slaps the girl across her face. "Come on JT" says Manny.When they get down to the hall way Emma and JT ask Manny what that was all about. "That girl always tried to do things to hurt me. She was from my old Neigborhood.She would always take my Candy. She once tried to stick gum in my hair. She always wanted what was mine. She tried to take my entire doll. When we were 5 and I threw a slumber party, she stole my dolls. She even went around calling my mom names. Now she's here trying to get with JT.She knows he's my boyfriend, because, I sent a pic of JT to my friend I guess she got it and is now trying to hook up with JT". She says taking a deep breath. They all headed to lunch. They see Sean and the new girl Alexis making out.  
  
JT: Sean, you had too much, you have lip gloss on.  
  
Sean: * laughs*  
Manny leans over and starts kissing JT. "Nothing, wrong with a lil lip gloss. Nothing at all" she says. Melissa walks pass, and looks Jt and winks her eye. Craig and Ashley walk toward the lunch room laughing at something that happened in class. Sean leaves Alexis, and she goes to the lunch room. Then another girl Anastasia walks over to Sean and says something in his ear. Sean is smiling and she hands him something, that Sean puts in his pocket. When Manny and Emma go to the lunch room. 


	3. Lunch

Chapter 3  
  
(So far, Manny and Jt are together. JT is trying to figure out about Sean and Alexis. Why and what Anastasia whispered in Seans ear.)  
  
JT: What was that all about?  
  
Sean: Nothing wrongs with havin, a lil something on the side.  
  
JT: What did she whisper to you in your ear?  
  
Sean: Well, she said to meet her at her house after school. (He smiles) She has a lil surprise for me.  
  
They head to the lunch room. Christal, Jimmy, Ashley, Craig, Spinner, Paige, and hazel are all sitting at the same table. Manny and JT, walk down the aisle by Christal's Table. They sit down across from each other. Then all of a sudden Manny starts smiling.  
  
Christal: What's so funny?  
  
Manny: *giggles* Nothing (she says squirming. She and JT were playing footsies under the table.)  
  
Paige: oh my god, Hazel, looks at that girl at that table. (She says pointing to a girl sitting at another table)Her outfit is so last year, and that hairstyle is so like grade 7.  
  
Hazel: yeah  
  
Christal: Hazel, why do you agree with everything that Paige says? She could tell you that dogs play spin the bottle, in the sky. All you would say was "yeah". Paige maybe some people don't have money. You should mind your own business. You had a Mohawk, and if someone would have said something you would have died of embarrassment. FYI you, are not all that.  
  
Everyone stares at Paige, and hazel to see what their going to says. They look at Christal to see if more comes out her mouth. Then Paige says; "What ever, Hernandez".  
  
Christal: Umm, you need to increase your vocabulary. Don't put god's name in vain anymore.  
  
Paige: What does god have to do with this?  
  
Christal: Let me think. You say "oh my god" in almost every sentence.  
  
Paige gets up and walks over to another table. She sits with some members of the spirit squad. Everyone looks at Hazel as she picks up her tray and follows Paige." Just like I thought, you should be a leader not a follower Hazel." Christal says .Just then Melinda walks past. Emma and Chris were at their own table talking. Melinda looks at Emma and rolls her eyes.  
  
Emma: Melinda, for gods' sake can you get over him. You guys broke up in grade 9.We are in grade 11.2 years!  
  
Melinda: Emma Nelson, Who do you think you're talkin to? I'm not ANY of your little friends don't run that game on me. (She flips her hair and walks away)  
  
Chris: Get over yourself Melinda. It'd been over for two years.  
  
Melinda: Is over on the other side of the lunch room.*screams* you just remember, watch and see Emma Nelson. I'll get what I want.  
  
On the left side of the lunch room, Toby, and Kendra are talkin about Anime, and computers when a guy walks past Kendra and says " I like me some Asian girls".  
  
Kendra: Well, I don't like you. I have a boyfriend.  
  
Guy: Who that little four-eyed chump your sitting with. Come on. You can animate me anytime.  
  
The guy, and his friends laugh, like that was the funniest joke ever told. Toby tries to get up and Kendra stops him. "Their just idiots Toby don't pay them any attention. Melissa walks past the Table JT and many are sitting in. She whispers something under her breath that no one heard. Manny gets up "What did you say"? 


	4. NO Mr Simpson? What will JT do

Chapter 4: NO Mr. Simpson, and Secrets.  
  
Manny: What did you say!  
  
Melissa: I said, I'm going to get what I want. You have a problem.  
  
Manny: What is it that you want?  
  
Melissa: I want..JT.  
  
Everyone at the table looks at JT. "Whoa JT" says Spinner. Christal gets up. "I know you; you are one familiar looking chick." "Melissa you hater. Now you want him. I told you to leave Manny alone. If you know what's good for you." Melissa looks at Manny and mumbles something under her breath. "If you have anything to say, say it out loud." Melissa is at the other end of the lunch room. She and Melinda start talking. Marco and Ellie are eating together. Quickly every goes back to normal. The couples are talking. When Jimmy says "Aint you going to sit with Paige?"  
  
Christal: I don't know why you go out with her. She is just to bubbly, and evil. You should go out with Terri.  
  
Jimmy: baby, don't worry about Spin.  
  
Jimmy and Christal kiss. Mr. Simpson comes over to their table. Jimmy and Christal are still going at it. "Excuse me" Mr. Simpson said.  
  
Mr. Simpson: I would tell you in class, but I'm leaving, to go to B.C and see my mother, and show her how jack has grown. I will be gone for 3 weeks. Treat the substitute good, now bye. Have a great lunch. Mr. Brooks, and Ms. Hernandez, no make-out sessions in the lunch room. The kids at the table laugh. Craig and Ashley have been quiet. Nobody knows what's up.  
  
Christal: you know what we can do?  
  
Jimmy: we can skip, say we are sick.  
  
Christal: Aww, you can read my mind.  
  
She notices, Sean over at a table with yet, another girl. "Wow, he's growing to be a playa". JT walks over to Sean. "This is Alexandria, Alexandria this is my good friend JT". Sean says. A girl is smiling at Sean from the other side of the room, he walks over to her.  
  
Alexandria: You're Manny's boyfriend, right?  
  
JT: Yeah, I am.  
  
Alexandria: Well, you could be Alexandria boyfriend. You're cute. I know all about you. You went out on a date with Paige. You talked about platerpusses, when you were trying to go out with many in grade 9. You had a little crush on Ms. HOtsolaska. The lady that Sean called Ms. Hot sauce. I know all about you JT. Everything.  
  
JT: How do you know all that?  
  
Alexandria: Well. I...  
  
How does Alexandria know all those things? What will JT say? What will happen to Manny and JT. Find out. In Chapter 5. 


	5. Day dreaming

Chapter 5  
  
(So far, Alexandria tells Jt some stuff about himself. JT is shocked, and wants to know how Alexandria knows so much about him.)  
  
Alexandria: I know because, when you were trying to talk to Manny about platerpusses, I was sitting right there on a bench. I was at the restaurant with my friends when you and Paige were there. I saw when Hazel and Spinner came. I've been watching you for a long time.  
  
JT: Wow, I never thought I was such a babe magnet.  
  
Alexandria: Well there's gonna be a rave, and I was wondering if you want to go.  
  
JT: Well maybe  
  
Alexandria: Please, for me (she said giving him her sad puppy dog eyes. She then leans over and kisses JT)  
  
JT: Okay I'll go.  
  
Mean while Emma is baby sitting Angela. Craig comes in the house, as Angela is sitting on the couch watching 'Dora the Explorer'. She sees Craig and runs and hugs him. "Hey Craig". Emma is on the other side of the couch doing some homework.  
  
Craig: I thought you were supposed to be baby sitting and not having your own little study hall.  
  
Emma: I was baby sitting, she just wanted to watch TV. I was watching her.  
  
Craig: uh- huh  
  
Manny walks up to the house, and knocks on the door. She is carrying three cupcakes with blue icing. Craig goes and opens the door and lets her in. "ooh, blue, that's my favorite color" says Angela. "Well, I wasn't gonna eat them, you can have them Angie." Manny says. "Thank you Manny" Angela says. Manny and Emma get ready to go. "You going to that, rave Craig." Manny says. "The one Chris and Jimmy are throwing."  
  
Angela: What's a rave? I wanna go too. Will Dora be there? Is it like on the radio at night when they play the song saying "a little bit of ecstasy?"  
  
Craig: No it's not Angie, just eat the cupcakes.  
  
Angela: Okay, Okay.* mumbles* I'll find out.  
  
Craig: What ang?  
  
Angela: Nothing, nothing at all. Peaches Craig, a bowl of peaches and Ice cream.  
  
Manny gives Craig, the directions to the rave, and the time and date. When Manny and Emma are getting ready to go, Angela says "Yo, Manny. Bring be more cup cakes, and I'll teach you the Dora song". Manny responds "Okay, Angie." When they are in the car, Emma asks many if she has feelings for Craig. "Nope, got over him in grade 10, do YOU like Craig"? Emma doesn't answer but yet changes the subject by saying "When is the Rave"?  
  
Manny: What, your own boyfriend is throwing a rave, and you don't know when it is? Emma Nelson, I'm shocked and appalled.  
  
Emma: Well, will your mom let you go?  
  
Manny: I told her I was spending the night at Christal's house.  
  
Emma: Oh  
  
Manny is driving and putting on lip gloss looking through the rear view mirror. Some guys from school pull up next to them at a stop light. One is checking out Manny. He asks her for her number, and she gives him her cell phone number. When they get down the corner Emma says, "My god Manny, you have a boyfriend. Why are you doing this to JT"?  
  
Manny: Well, I have a feeling that JT isn't actually playing fair himself.  
  
Emma: Well, you don't have proof.  
  
Manny: I have a strong feeling.  
  
They go down to Chris' house and Jimmy and Christal are there. Emma doesn't want to be there. Her mind keeps drifting of to Craig. Meanwhile Paige and Hazel are at Paige's house talking about Christal. Hazel says, "I don't know why she got all mad. She wanted to stand up for the girl like; the chick was related to her."  
  
Paige: Yeah and why didn't Spinner come sit with us?  
  
Hazel: I know, he is so stupid.  
  
Paige: I didn't ask for your opinion. Also don't call my boyfriend stupid. FYI it was a rhetorical question not meant to be answered.  
  
Hazel: Sorry  
  
Meanwhile in Emma's head: I haven't realized that Craig was so hot. The way he touches his hair, to move it out of his face. Chris just wasn't working for me I think he was just a phase. Maybe he and manny would make a better couple. If I tell Craig, then I would seem like a hypocrite. 


	6. REvealed

CHAPTER 6:  
  
(So far, Emma was daydreaming, and thinking about Craig. There is more to her thoughts)  
  
Emma's thoughts: Craig is always taking pictures of people. Wish he would take a picture of me. The whole reason I look forward to baby sitting Angela is because of Craig. I know Angela is a sweet little girl. Craig just makes it sweeter. But Ashley Ms. Goth mysterious, so mysterious Ms. Goth. Well I'm sick of being little Ms. Nelson. Ashley wants to change so much. Keep dying that hair and it will fall out ha ha ha. Well I'll show her, She's not the only one that can get a new look. It's time for me to get some attention. First she was preppy chick of the year. Then she wanted to be Ms. Goth. Now a Rock-&- Roller. I have beauty, brains, now just some sex- appeal will do. Not to much a little won't hurt.  
  
Manny: Emma, Emma  
  
Emma: Huh, what were you saying?  
  
Manny: I was saying do you want to go to the mall. The Rave isn't until 9:00 P.M  
  
Emma: Umm, sure. I'll pick up a few outfits.  
  
Manny: Ohh, Emma. New look? Who for?  
  
Emma and many leave Chris's house. Agreeing to meet at the Rave at 9:00 P.M. When they get into the car Manny starts a conversation by saying: "What were you drifting into space for? Who were you thinking about?" Emma looks out the window at the trees while their heading by the mall. They pass a boy on his porch just looking out at the sky. "Hey hottie" Emma says as they drive past.  
  
Manny: So you get mad at me for talking to a guy, now you understand the game. So what's going on with you and Chris?  
  
Emma: Not much.  
  
Manny: You can't say 'not much'. With a boy like that.  
  
Emma: So, how about you and JT.  
  
Manny: I don't know. He's starting to get on my nerves. I think something's up with him. He's been around Sean a lot these days. You know Sean. Every girl he can get. You have a little crush on someone; I think I know who it is.  
  
Emma: Let's just go Manny.  
  
They arrive to the mall and get out the car. When they see a Dairy Queen, Manny stops and get's herself an Ice cream cone. They head to the Gap, then to Rave, Guess, and Mervyns, They go to Sears, and then to JC Penny's. When their done it's about 7:45 P.M Emma heads to her house and picks and outfit to wear. She decides on a mini black skirt, with a black and white blouse, with folded sleeves. She is wearing Black boots. "How do I look?" Emma asks. "I like the new Emma, Style, and class. You girl you" Manny responds. They head over to Christal's house so she can do Emma's hair. She does Emma's hair in twisties, puts her hair in a ponytail, puts the back down. Gives her a lil mascara and adds black eyeliner. "Perfect" she says. Manny puts her hair in a side ponytail, and a dap of lip gloss. They head out to the Rave. Craig was there. He looked at Emma and her new look. Chris was the DJ. He and Jimmy were on stage. Jimmy looked out in the crowd and saw someone, kissing a person other than their other half. JT was in a corner, kissing Alexandria. When Jimmy saw he said to Chris "Doesn't JT go out with Manny"?  
  
Chris: Yeah, Why  
  
Jimmy: Look over at that little corner, (Jimmy said pointing) that doesn't look a bit like Manny.  
  
Jimmy walks over to JT. "What are you doing" Jimmy says to JT, "I thought you went out with Manny".  
  
JT: Relax; I'm just having some fun  
  
Jimmy: Fun, you call that fun. She could be with Sully, even Chris but she's with you. Why are you with HER.( Jimmy said pointing at Alexandria)  
  
Manny came over. "What's going on?" She asked JT.  
  
Manny: Who is that? * She says pointing at Alexandria*  
  
Alexandria: I'm Alexandria, nice to meet you Manny.  
  
Manny: Well the pleasure is yours. *She turns toward JT*. What so you can't talk any more. Platerpusses got your tongue?  
  
JT: Okay, I wanna explain this to you, can we go somewhere private?  
  
Manny: No, JT. You know I'm sick of you. You never pick up the phone, when I call. You wanna be stuck up, and be with this slut. Fine go ahead be with her.  
  
JT: We didn't do anything  
  
Manny: Ohh, so you lost your gum? That's it? I saw you two kissing. Take you Platerpuss and hit the road. It's over. Bye James Tiberius Yorke.  
  
Emma goes over to Chris he says "I know, I understand". She says "Thanks, I knew you would. What about you" "Manny" he says." You". "Craig" Emma replies. They both wanted to break up. That's how they could understand each other.  
  
What will happen to JT. Will he worry about Manny, try to get her back? Where are Emma and Craig headed, Red light, or green light .I'll write More .Look out for chapter 7. 


	7. Work it out

Emma thought she was being a little too risky. What if Craig didn't want to be with her? She just wasted a great boyfriend. Chris on the other hand wanted Manny, shocking.  
  
When he was with Melanda, she wanted him bad, but now that he's not, she doesn't see the use. Maybe she just wanted him when she couldn't have the guy. There was Craig, in the back on the room, drinking water, and bobbing his head to the music. His beautiful eyes wandered around the room.  
  
Approaching him, Emma then heard a voice yelling. It belonged to her bestfriend—Manny Santos. She didn't know what to do, turn back and comfort her friend, or chase after the guy she wanted. She was lost in thought, when she heard Craig's voice. "I think you should see what's up with Manny" Craig said, flashing her a white smile. He had a great smile, the kind that lit his face up, and made you feel at ease.  
  
"Okay" Emma said doing as she was told. Turning back, she saw Manny walking away from JT. This can't be good. She thought. "What's wrong Manny?" she said racing towards her fried, almost falling, since he had on her boots.  
  
As Manny turned around she knew it wasn't going to be a good scene. Her eyes were glaring at her, as it seemed to be looking deep into JT's. The eyes of Manuela Santos, were not happy eyes at all. She wasn't her bubbly self. "Ask him" was all that came from her mouth.  
  
Emma looked at JT who seemed a bit hurt, and like he wanted to race after her. "What did you do to her JT?" Emma said very concerned. Thoughts of Craig slipped her mind--For now. "N-Nothing, I-I- I was just talking to Alexandria—and she kissed me" JT said partly telling the truth.  
  
He could have pushed away but was too caught up in lust. "JT, you are NOT telling the truth," she said looking angrily in his eyes. The boy had always wanted Manny, when he finally gets her he does this to her.  
  
Emma followed her friend outside who was sitting by the door, hands in her face weeping. "Manny, don't cry" she said rubbing Manny's back. She didn't like seeing her hurt. "I L-l-ove him Emma, all the things I did, giving my number out, were out of anger. I gave him a chance Em—a chance—and he did this to me—I'm deeply hurt. I haven't been an angel in our relationship, but still—I never imagined him doing this to me" Manny said between sobs. "He's been hanging around Sean too much" Emma said adding her two cents. Manny shook her head. "Noo, it's not Sean's fault. You CAN'T give Sean all the blame!" she said wiping her eyes. "Sean didn't push him up to Alexandria, and FORCE them to kiss, he didn't put a gun to his head Emma" she said with tears flowing down her face.  
  
Emma couldn't do a thing but listen, Manny had been holding things in. It wasn't that simple for her, she truly cared for JT. "I'm not going to sit here and cry over him, I love him, but-" she said stopping and shaking her head. "Maybe I could hear him out—you know, see his side Emma. He could have an explanation," she said hoping that she could forgive him. "A good relationship could go through anything." She said as she walked back inside, with Emma behind her.  
  
"I'll leave" Emma said going back over to Craig.  
  
JT sat back and cursed him self for losing Manny. But he was impressed. A girl actually had a crush on him. He had never had the feeling that a girl lusted over him. Actually watched him. Also she was hot. But he felt the need that he was wanted, and just lost control. He wanted Manny, but didn't want to seem like he was sprung. One, of the couple of reasons that, he allowed himself, to talk to Alexandria.  
  
He then heard the door opening as he was caught staring into Manny's eyes. She had tears –still falling down her face. She's crying—over—over—me? JT thought. It was unbelievable. "I need to talk to you" was all that escaped out of her trebling lips. Not a dab of lip-gloss was left. "O-Okay" he said still stuttering.  
  
"Can you please just tell me what happened--and please let me know the truth. I want to make this work JT, and it can work. If we just try". Many would think that Manny was just a slut. Break up with a guy, and hop on to the next one. But deep down, she didn't like giving up on things so easily.  
  
JT on the other hand was shocked. Just moments after she gave him the 'Ohh, so you lost your gum? That's it? I saw you two kissing. Take your Platerpuss and hit the road. It's over. Bye James Tiberius Yorke' line. She was now trying to make things work. He was all for it, but he just had a feeling that he didn't know what to say.  
  
He had already lied, but just glad he didn't get bitch slapped or anything. As he sighed he the started explaining. "Manny, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said trying not to be too emotional. He had felt like tears were to come, but never let them come down from his eyes. He didn't want to lose Manny, she was like a precious diamond, or some rare stone. "She told me how she had been watching me, and I felt big headed. I didn't know you were going to be here—well I guessed what you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. But that is wrong. But you have to understand, She made me feel like I was something else. She told me how she had been watching me, it sounded a little freaky—but it made me feel good inside—it was all just lust. I didn't or don't love her—or have any emotional feelings for her. She was just someone who lusted after me—and I'm very sorry".  
  
Hearing him speak brought more tears to Manny's eyes, and as she shed some tears surprisingly JT did the same. Maybe she wasn't giving him the attention he needed. "We both haven't been fair to each other in this relationship" she said. As much as she was hurt, she still wanted to be with JT.  
  
Silently approaching Craig, with a huge smile on her face. "Sorry about that, just some relationship problems" Emma said. "It's cool, enjoying yourself?' he said flashing her a white smile. With a Bottle of Desani bottled water in hand, he reached for another, and handed it to Emma.  
  
"Thanks" she said clueless of what to say. Just looking at Craig. With his face shining, through all the bright colored neon lights. "So—ya seen Ashley any where?" Craig asked. Ashley? She thought. But the guy had every reason to ask. It was after all she was his girlfriend. "Umm—no I haven't seen her". Emma said. She didn't want him thinking about Ashley.  
  
She felt as if it was her moment to shine. What she was saying was partly true. Toby had told her that since she was going to the rave to let Craig know that Ashley wouldn't be there—since her grades were starting to slip. Emma Nelson? "So do ya wanna dance?" she said setting the bottle down on a plastic table. Knowing she would never return to it. After setting something down, you'd never know what a person would do to your drink.  
  
As Craig took a last sip of his water, he dropped it down a garbage can. Emma was going to say something about recycling, but decided she didn't want to bore him. "Sure" he said as they moved to the dance floor.  
  
Just on Que., the song 'Yo body' –by Nina Sky started playing. As Emma got down to the dance floor, she started dancing with Craig. Surprisingly she was moving right to the rhythm, dancing with Craig. She was thrilled. After a couple more songs, they finally were tired.  
  
As they got to talking. Basically, about Angie. Sharing moments they'd had with her. "So what happened with Manny"? He said. Frustrated was Emma's mood at the moment. Everytime she tried to find a way to slip some interest between her and Craig. He started questioning others. "Oh, nothing. Her and JT are having a little problem in their relationship—ya know another girl involved." she said as she tried not to look so mad. She was trying to make her move.  
  
But he had his mind on other things. Soon after that little shenanigan they started discussing bands. Even though Emma wasn't a big music fan. Spending some time with Chris let her learn about music. That spread to other things and then finally movies. The movie "Secret Window" was coming out soon. "I want to see that movie, It looks good" Emma said hoping he'd ask her.  
  
"Yeah, I was going to see it with Ash but she'd going out of town tomorrow with her family" he said smirking. That wasn't the answer I was hoping for...but... Thought Emma in her head. Fine, I'll just ask him to go. Nothing big. We saw Shrek2 together—actually I was taking Angie, and she wanted Craig to come—But still it was Craig and I at the movies=together. "So do ya wanna go see it together as friends" she said making sure she added that part in.  
  
Emma was a nice girl. And he planned on going to see the movie anyway. So Craig decided to go. "Umm sure. I'll pick you up tomorrow night" Craig said. Since the movie after all came out that Friday.  
  
"Okay" Emma said. But not what she thought in her head. I'm going to be sharing popcorn, with CRAIG. Sitting next to him—closest thing to a date. And Angie won't be there, and it's not a kiddy movie. Was what Emma was thinking in her head. 


	8. The date

The three young ladies sat on Manny's bed. They were at the Santo's residence, and helping Emma get ready for her "date" with Craig. "So he asked ya out huh" Christal said lying back on the bed, eating Milk Duds.  
  
"No—I asked him really" Emma said with a worried look on her face. Maybe she should have waited for him to ask. Also not make such a big deal about it. "It's cool...it is the 21st Century, girls can ask guys out" Christal said finally getting up to the ringing of her cell phone. "Hello" she said hearing a familiar voice.  
  
"Hey baby" she said to Jimmy. "Umm...just chillin" Said Christal as she fluffed her hair, and looked in a mirror. She was wearing gray shorts with pink trims, and a pink and gray beater. With Silver Cartiers hanging from her ears, pink and gray flip-flops on her feet Christal walked to the door. Seeing Jimmy standing on the front porch, dressed in black SJ shorts and a white T-shirt that read "Sean John" in black, with black and white Jordan's on his feet. Christal embraced her boyfriend and said her good bye's to Manny who was watching T.V—a Soap Opera as usual. And to Emma who was in the mirror.  
  
AS they went and bought their 6:53 tickets to see the movie Ladykillers. They'd get out at eight, and probably find something to do, maybe catch late dinner or just watch a movie.  
  
Christal's butter-pecan fingers ran through the red and white ticket. It was around 6:20 P.M, and their movie would start at around 33 minutes. The couple entered the main lobby were all the games were. Pulling a five out of her pocket, Christal headed to the counter, as she got her change—in quarters.  
  
Playing some death game, Jimmy grinned as his girl asked for competition. He could kill her any day. They played all sorts of games, during to 33 minutes waiting. Finally they bought their popcorn, and pop, with other items.  
  
Walking down the aisle of the room, as the previews flashed through, they took a seat. Sitting on the velvet colored chair, Christal slowly ate her milk duds, as the movie came out. After much of laughing, making-out, and eating. It had finally been and hour and 47 minutes, the movie was over.  
  
AS they walked out the room, they knew it was 8:00, but weren't ready to leave the theatre.  
  
Craig picked up Emma, as he was to so they could go to a movie. It was 7:54, and they had to get to the theater, to get tickets for the 8:00 show. Knowing she was at Manny's from the call he received, they headed toward the theatre.  
  
The ride was basically silent; apart the Linkin Pak Meteora CD, Craig was playing. Dressed in black pants, and a black shirt with a guitar on it, reading "Rock star" Craig, ran a hand through his hair and walked inside the Movie theatre.  
  
Purchasing the tickets for the both of them, Craig thought that was just a nice thing to do. He was after all a gentleman, he was just the type to do that. A smile went across Emma's face. They were actually together—alone.  
  
Buying their appetizers, they headed for the "Secret Window" Screening room.  
  
Jimmy and Christal, wanted to see Secret Window. So they snuck into the Screening room, and took a seat. Christal couldn't help but giggle a bit; the chances were that they could get caught. But it was pretty unlikely. Since no one ever comes to check your ticket now days.  
  
Emma sat back as the previews flashed and the movie was now starting. It was time for her to make her move. She kept hearing giggling behind her and a boy's voice mumbling something. It was probably a lovesick couple. Something she wished her and Craig could be. The smart blonde didn't turn around, not wanting to seem nosy.  
  
As she saw Craig's hand reach into the popcorn, and there it was. Her moment, to reach, just to get a touch of his soft guitar playing hands. As they touched, Emma was lost. His hand felt like something else. "Oh, sorry" she said quickly not wanting him to know she did it purposely.  
  
"It's okay" Was all Craig said. He took a handful, and started chewing. "This guy is pathetic, just because a girl leaves him, he spends, months stuck in the middle of nowhere, wasting his life" Craig muttered grinning.  
  
"Dang, he loves her" Christal whispered keeping her eye on the film. "Whoa, what a big copyright infringement" Emma said to the rights of the book". Christal was talking to Jimmy when she heard the comment. "That voice..." she mumbled. She couldn't place it but she has heard it before.  
  
Christal tapped Jimmy on the arm. "Hey...that's Emma," she said pointing to the blond in front of her. Jimmy looked and shockingly there was Emma glaring at Craig, as if he was some luxurious piece of candy, which she just wanted to eat up.  
  
When the movie was coming to an end. Emma silently took her earring off. Dropping it next to her feet. When it was finally over Jimmy and Christal started to head out to the bathroom. Having had plenty to drink.  
  
"Oh gosh where is my earring?" Emma said with a look of worry as people started heading out. "How did it fall off?" Craig asked a bit confused. It seemed odd. Emma quickly thinking came up with saying "I guess when I brushed my hair, it seemed a bit loose" she said pretending to look.  
  
Craig looked around a bit then sighed. "Well, they are going to turn on the lights in a bit so lets just wait". Said Craig. When the lights finally came flashing on, Emma glanced at the gold dolphin earring on the floor. Craig, also seeing it tried to motion for it, not seeing Craig, as his hand was pretty far. Emma tried to reach, as Craig tried to be a gentleman, and stopping to get it.  
  
As Emma brushed some popcorn off her pants forgetting Craig was in front of her. As she stood, their lips gently brushed off of each other. "Sorry" Craig quickly said apologizing for his behavior.  
  
"So would ya like to go out again sometimes" Emma said looking at Craig. She felt that when she looked into his eyes, all she could see was his soul. One goal, besides changing the environment...was to make Craig Manning her boyfriend. "Umm sorry, but I don't think I can, Ash will be back, and we could spend some time," he said honestly.  
  
He had a feeling that maybe Emma had a little crush on him. She was hinting around, and he had seen a smile on her face, that was trying to be hidden. "Not to be rude, but I just don't like you like that Emma" Craig said.  
  
It wasn't that he was being mean, just honest. Emma was hurt and speechless. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to deny her feelings, and on the other hand embarrass herself.  
  
Craig excused himself as he headed towards the bathroom. Coming out of the lady's lavatory, Christal headed towards Jimmy who was outside. Grinning she told him what she heard.  
  
Jimmy didn't find it at all funny, but pretty amusing enough to break a smile. Emma Nelson must have taste for all kinds of boys. Quickly heading to Manny's house, who sat there watching tapes of the soap "Passions".  
  
Giggling Christal headed off to the basement, as they started watching Music Videos. They both had a knack for hip-hop, rap, and R&B. Within moments Emma came through the door with a weird expression.  
  
It seemed as if she was happy, but then again saddened. Pressing the pause button Manny got up, and headed towards Emma. "What happened?" With a snobby expression, that now came across her face Emma let out the words "Press stop, I do not want to see some blonde, in an old dirty blue outfit... stuck" she paused squinting. "What seems to be a pit". Grinning Manny did as she was told, and sat on her couch Indian style.  
  
"Well...it went well, just that he said he didn't have feelings for me...I just don't feel like talking about it" Emma said curling up on the living room floor. 


End file.
